Problem: Evaluate $\left|\frac56 +2i\right|$.
Explanation: We have \[\left|\frac56 +2i\right| = \left|\frac{1}{6}\left(5 +12i\right)\right| = \frac16|5+12i| = \frac16\sqrt{5^2 +12^2} = \boxed{\frac{13}{6}}.\]